No Such Thing As Plenty Of Time
by whitereflections12
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest! Dominate Edward, IC, set during Breaking Dawn. Bella is focused on training, becoming the best fighter she can. Edward knows that with what's coming, there very few things that matter. And that isn't one of them.


**Sexy Edward Contest**

**No Such Thing As Plenty Of Time**

**whitereflections12**

**Type of Edward: Dominate Edward**

**Character type: IC**

**Story type: all vampire**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

Alright, so the urge to enter this contest has proven too great, though I kept telling myself I needed to be working on To Love and Protect. lol

I much prefer IC Edward's 99 percent of the time, so this is the idea I took, a scene that takes place that night when Bella comes home and Edward knows something's going on but doesn't know quite what, and Emmett wants to practice with her but Edward is very firm about the fact that it can wait, about taking her home with him. My version of things starts there.

please, please, please vote if you enjoy it...it would mean a lot to me. : )

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Edward**

I had known, certainly, that something was going on. It wasn't like Bella to take off without me, not ever. Not even for the most mundane of tasks. It was for that reason that I had not followed her, though it pained me more than I would ever admit.

It wasn't like her, but neither were these normal times. She must have a reason, something that must be kept from me. Something I couldn't know. If it was that important, I would help her keep the secret in whatever way I could. And I had told myself that I would even pretend it didn't hurt, that I had the self control for that.

And I had been right, up until this moment. Holding the locket in my hands, turning it over, opening it to read the words inside. _Plus que ma propre vie…_

I spoke the language fluently of course, and the meaning was clear. More than my own life. More than Bella's life. I could think of only two in all the world worth that in her mind. And one of them, of course, was the recipient of this locket. She would know better than to try to save me. Thankfully, she had grown past doubting the depth of my love for her. Life without her would not be mercy, but rather agony. She knew this. No, this was to save our daughter…somehow. And I didn't 

want to know how, didn't even want to think of it any more. And so I didn't, I shoved it away, said something acceptable and soft about I was sure she would love the present.

I wondered then if she knew that I knew, but it didn't matter. Neither of us would let on. I was suddenly seized with the thought that my time with them, both of them, was likely very limited. And that was something I could not bear to waste a second of.

"Let's take her home." And while I initially thought of my daughter, my thoughts changed as my arm found its way around my wife's shoulders. My wife. My Bella. She wasn't coming, and I felt suddenly desperate, my voice a little harsher than I intended. "What?"

She bit her lip, looked away from my gaze. "I wanted to practice with Emmett a little…"

Of course, only Bella could think of something like that at a time like this. She was truly so selfless, so sacrificing. She would give up anything she might want in order to practice, to be ready. To think herself not a burden. Ridiculous. This time we had left was far too important, important in a different way than she realized. If we were going to lose either way, then it didn't matter how hard any of us prepared. What would matter would be the memories of another night in her arms, memories we should have had an eternity to make. Now only days remained. That was what mattered.

_She's taking to this well. I just might have another wrestling partner after all. _"Excellent. The forest needs thinning." He grinned, but cut any movement short when my glare caught him.

_Don't even think about it, Emmett. Absolutely not. Tonight, she is mine._ "There's plenty of time for that tomorrow." _Don't argue with me, Bella. Please, don't._

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as _plenty of time_ anymore. That concept does not exist. I have a lot to learn and-"

"Tomorrow." I had heard enough. She was right about only one thing. There was no such thing as plenty of time. We had to grasp at every moment we could get, and tonight…tonight would _not_ be given to me watching Emmett teach my Bella to kill. Her eyes widened slightly, and I realized that perhaps I had looked a little dangerous. Yes, probably so. I could feel the fire in me, the warning signs that my eyes were shining onyx black. I didn't care. I wanted her, _needed_ her. Now. And Renesmee…

For a moment, the thoughts of my daughter tugged at my heart, cleared a little of the frantic desire. But not for very long. She was sleeping soundly, and would be until morning. I could spend time with her then. "Rose?"

She only had to look up and into my burning eyes to understand, and she did just that, rising to tug Nessie from her mother's arms. She was exceedingly gentle; Nessie didn't even stir. My baby, my baby girl… For a moment, tenderness overwhelmed me and I leaned over to kiss her forehead, breathe in her sweet scent. She shifted, yawned but did not wake. And I had best leave her before she did. "Thank you, Rose. Em. Come, Bella." I took her hand tightly, relieved when her fingers gripped mine just as eagerly.

We began to run together, and it wasn't long before I could not bear to be restrained even to keep pace with her. I swept her up into my arms, cradling her to my chest. "Edward!" She sounded shocked, but not really angry. Good.

It was not a long run back to our cottage and I barely stopped for the door, pausing only long enough to twist it open wide enough to slip inside. I could have taken it out and gone on without the pause, but Esme would have been upset. I didn't want that. And then we were in our room and I could 

throw both of us down on the big white bed, pin her beneath me. "Sorry, love. I wanted to go faster." My words were whispered against her lips, feverish. I was hardly willing to wait long enough to get them out before kissing her. I _had_ to kiss her. It was an undeniable physical compulsion. Her lips opened oh so willing to my tongue and I drank hungrily, taking her chin in my hand to open her mouth farther. She tasted incredible, every time. I pressed against her, my hands clamping around her wrists to push them over her head. If I let her have her way, this would be over too quickly. And maybe it would be anyway, and even if it wasn't right now, something that happened later was sure to be. But right now, we were doing this my way. Smoothly, I transferred both her wrists to my right hand, slid my left down to toy with the hem of her shirt. I slid it just under to rest against her ribcage. I could feel it expand and contract under my hand, muscles fluttering at my touch. Somehow the thought of losing her, of losing _this_ forever made it all the more arousing. "Bella…" I groaned her name against her lips, pressed her harder into the mattress. She whimpered and her hips bucked against me, hard. Hard enough to almost rid my mind of my plans, and I couldn't have that. I growled, low. "Bella. Be still."

I swallowed hard, forced my erratic breathing under control. This would be difficult, almost impossibly difficult if she kept moving. I was too eager, too almost painfully hard, desperate. I took a few calming breaths against her neck, rocked my hips against her as gently as I could, my arms trembling. God, she felt good. So, so very good. I sucked on her neck, right where her pulse should have been. It didn't bother me like it would have once. At least she was here, in my arms. At least we were together. I think, now, I could understand why to her that had always been worth whatever it cost. "Edward…" Her voice was soft, pleading. I knew it was a deliberate, a way to work on me. She knew I could never resist her pleas. "Edward…pl-" I didn't let her get it out. I covered her lips with mine, making them suddenly too busy to finish the word. I didn't want her to beg me; I didn't want to give in.

Suddenly, she ripped her wrists away from my hold. I winced as the movement bent my thumb back farther than it should have, but I didn't say anything to her. It mortified her to know that she had hurt me, however slightly. And while perhaps I should have used that to show her what hurting her had done to me, I could never be that vindictive. Nothing that hurt my Bella was alright, not even to make her understand. She flipped us over, ripped my shirt from my chest. I hope it hadn't been one I liked, but I couldn't remember. Could do nothing in fact but feel the way her hands slid down my chest, her lips close behind. She paused in her trail, her lips fastening on to my nipple, her right hand sliding down to cup the front of my jeans. The pleasure was so intense I could see stars and I cried out, arching into her hand. She squeezed gently, her tongue flicking over the sensitive skin between her teeth. _Yes,Bella, yes, please, please…_ "_No, _Bella." I rasped the words out, caught her wrist and held on with all my might. The pleasure she gave me had raged silently with my desire for what _I _wanted and I had won. That time. By a slim margin. But I wouldn't continue to, or to even have any coherent thought at all, if she kept touching me like that. Summoning all my strength I flipped us over again, straddled her body.

Her eyes widened, and for the millionth time I ached to see into her mind. How did I look to her then? How dark were my eyes, how sharp was the fire? Did I frighten her? That was certainly the last thing I wanted. I didn't have her heartbeat to rely on anymore, but her breath hitched in some of the same ways, and it did that now, her chest constricting. "Bella." My voice was lower than I anticipated, thick with desire. She shuddered, her neck arching in a familiar way and the part of me that had wondered if I had frightened her eased. No, she wasn't frightened of my intensity. She _liked_ it. Well, then. I slid my lips along her jaw, covering her skin in kisses, trailing back to whisper in her ear. "I want you to do something for me, love. Can you?"

She trembled in my arms, whimpered at the feel of my breath on her ear. "I….I….y-yes."

I grinned at the way she stammered, kissed the skin just below her ear. "Good. Be completely still." And I knew that she could, theoretically, comply. I could have never asked this of a human, but our kind could accomplish it. Under normal circumstances, of course. I took her wrists again, pulled them up over her head. I pressed them to the bed firmly, my intentions clear. "Stay." I pulled back to hover over her, to check her restraint. She trembled, but her position didn't break. Perfect. I considered my next move for a moment, toying with a couple of different ideas. Things I had never tried before. I had heard surprise was good. Very enjoyable. And while this was what I was desperate for, it was, of course, all about her. There was only one thing in my life that was not all about pleasing her, and even that one thing was shared. Keeping all of that in mind, I decided against telling her to close her eyes. She drew as much enjoyment from my body as I did from hers and I would not rob her of that. Or rob myself of the thrill I always felt at the way she devoured me with her eyes, the bright hunger of an addict sharp in them. There was something incredibly wonderful about that look. Still…no reason I couldn't have it both ways, I supposed. Surprise now, something else later. Yes.

Her trembling had slowed while I had taken the time to think. I dipped my head, kissed the corner of her eye gently. "Close your eyes, Bella."

She protested, as I knew she would. "But that's not fair, I want-"

I chuckled, nuzzled against her cheek. "Do as I say. For tonight, for once in your life, just do as I say." _Trust me, Bella. You'll like this._ She sighed, then complied. "That's it." She shivered at my breath against her cheek, bit her lip in anticipation. I wondered if she realized how truly tempting that was. What it did to me when she did it in public, where I couldn't respond as I wanted to. As I did now, capturing her lips with mine, sucking her lower one between my own to soothe the indentations her teeth had left. So good. If only it were socially acceptable to do this every time she bit her lip, every time she worried. It would save me a lot of self restraint, not to mention help put her mind at ease. Well…maybe not at ease. But it would distract her, at least.

Finally I pulled away slowly, sitting back on my heels on the bed. Even clothed, she was an incomparable beauty. But the clothes were an annoyance, and I was ready to be rid of them. Well, hers at least. I had told myself I would wait on mine until she could see me. Not to mention this would just work better. I could keep more of my self control if I kept my pants on. Her shirt tore easily under my hands and she gasped as I pulled it from her body. Next, her jeans. I brushed my thumb across the button, my fingers curling lower to cup her in my hand.

Oh yes. I liked the sound she made then _very_ much. I growled in response, applied just a little more pressure. She arched into my hand and I pulled away, as frustrated by the lack of contact as she was. But if I did this right…well, a little teasing would make it even better, in the end. "Edward…" Did she even realize the tone her voice took on when she said my name? It was otherworldly, hypnotic. Entrancing. It was all I could do to resist.

"Remember, do as I say. Be. Still." When she seemed sufficiently punished(I couldn't wait long…I hoped it was long enough), I slid my hand feather soft over the button of her jeans, freed it from its confines. Her stomach fluttered at the change in pressure. Hm, how to proceed…

Ah. Yes. Instinct. That was as good as anything else, and at the moment the urge to taste her was overwhelming. I slid down the bed, stretched out between her legs. Took the zipper in my teeth, pulled it down very, very slowly. She cried out, a beautiful sound, but to her credit she didn't move. When it was down fully I pushed the fabric down her hips with more certainty, nuzzling against her through the only barrier that remained. "Mm, Bella…everything about you smells so fantastic, love." Of course it did. She had always smelled good to me. She always would. Only now, my throat didn't 

also burn with it. Even better. I kissed her through the cloth, smiling when she whimpered. The noises she made were oh so beautiful. Every one of them.

I pulled back then, pulled the cloth fully down and off, tossing it to join her jeans on the floor. I sat back then, not touching her at all. Simply staring. Staring at my angel, the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld, would ever behold. "You are positively stunning, my love. No words do you justice."

She fidgeted a little, and I knew she would have been blushing if she could. Silly Bella. Even as an immortal, she had not quite come to terms with her own beauty. I suppose I was glad though, in a way. While this had its problems, it was better than being like Rosalie. "Edward….please…." I shifted quickly, moved to the other side of her, still not touching her. Teasing her, admiring her from another angle. I wouldn't drag it out long. Just another moment, perhaps.

"Yes, Bella?"

She squirmed and I smiled, pressed my palm flat against her hipbone. "Be. Still."

"If I'm going to be still, don't you have to…to do your part?"

She sounded so adorably annoyed, I almost burst into laughter. I realized on time, though, that that would have upset her. I settled for a wide, amused grin that she couldn't see. "And what would that part be?" Well, she couldn't see the humor, but she could definitely hear it.

Her shoulders stiffened. "I…"

I didn't want to upset her, that was the last thing I wanted. I had moved again in a flash, leaning over her from between her legs, not quite touching but very, very close. I nuzzled against her neck, pressed a soft kiss to her collarbone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, not really. You're just so utterly adorable when you're frustrated." And maybe I wasn't helping things. She might not want to hear that. I slid my hand down her body to rest on the inside of her thigh, stroking gently. "I'll be nice now, I promise. But you still can't move, not yet."

I slid down her body easily, came to rest in perfect position. I loved the way she trembled when I kissed the inside of her thigh, the way her breath shuddered out. I was so very grateful that this had come naturally, instinctively. I had been so very afraid, in the beginning, of not being able to please her. Foolish, perhaps, but in so many ways I really was still a man, and not so far back I had been a man who had never been with a woman. If she ever knew just how much Carlisle had told me when we talked she'd probably kill me, maim me at the least. But I wasn't sorry that he had given me a little bit of direction, I'd asked for it. I had, after all, been fairly clueless. And no one wants to hear anything of importance from Emmett. Not when he gives play by play descriptions of he and Rose…

I shook the thoughts away, cleared my head and kissed her skin again, skimming closer, breathing softly on her. My first taste of her was slow but deliberate, a sure stroke I knew would have her shaking. I moaned against her, both in pleasure and because I knew what the vibrations did to her. Usually at this point her hands twisted in my hair, but not this time. She was still holding them up, as I'd asked. That was…good. Still. I found I missed the feel of her hands on the back of my head more than I'd expected. Interesting. I lapped more rapidly, flicking my tongue across her most sensitive nerves. She had held together very well, but I could feel her hips shaking now. Smiling, I suckled gently, just barely grazing her with my teeth. I could feel her body both try to arch and try to fight it at the same time, and I threw an arm across her hips to help her out. I had teased her enough, stopping now wouldn't help. Or so I told myself. Playing by the rules, I should have stopped. But I could feel nothing, focus on nothing but her taste on my tongue and the almost constant whimpers leaving her lips, some of which formed my name. I wanted to feel her come, to 

feel her let go. I sucked harder first, then changed the pressure, slid my tongue inside her depths, moaning at the way her muscles constricted. It felt so good, too good. My body throbbed with it, aching for her. She came hard, pressing against me, muscles clenching tighter. Unable to stand it any longer I reached for her hand, relieved when she met mine. I drew it down, placed it on the back of my head and sighed in pleasure as she began to run her fingers through it lazily while she came down from her high.

Her fingers slipped lower, to the nape of my neck, and she massaged the muscle there so well that I was all but purring, arching into the touch like a great cat. _No, no, no. This isn't about you._ Somewhat reluctantly I pulled away, kissed her palm. I pulled all the way back until I stood on the floor, eyes on her. She frowned at my loss, her brow wrinkling into that adorable crease it gets when she's upset. "Edward? That isn't nice, you know."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Open your eyes." And she did. Those beautiful, orange eyes. Not quite golden yet, but that was alright. They were gorgeous in their own way, exotic. But more than anything else, they were the eyes of my Bella. Brown, red, orange or gold, she was still my Bella, the depth in them still the same. She held out her hand to me, and for a moment I wanted to take it. But, no. Not right now. Later, perhaps. "Bella."

"Come to me." She would have made a fine succubus, and she would never even know it. Men would have gone oh so willingly to their death in her arms.

"In good time. I make the rules right now. Remember?" Her hand fell and I could see her annoyance…right up until _my_ hand fell to the button on my jeans. Her eyes grew hungry then, almost feral. I wondered, not for the first time, what I could have ever done in my life that was good enough that I should be so lucky as to have the most beautiful woman in the world find me desirable. It was unfathomable.

I slid the zipper down, slowly pushing my pants and boxers to floor in one move. I could not restrain a soft hiss as the fabric brushed against straining skin, and she growled, her eyes darkening. After having known her human, I doubted I would ever get used to that sound. I had thought of her as my kitten-who-thinks-herself-a-tiger once, and the growl suited that image. Oh, I wanted her. Desperately.

I was moving slowly to draw out her time to stare. A little too slowly, perhaps, because her resolve wavered, and before I could be ready she was on me, pressing me up against the wall, her lips to my throat, hand sliding low enough to- No, I couldn't let her do that. Did that strangled sound really come from me? Yes, probably. But it felt so _good_…

I ran on instinct, growled loudly, flipped us to slam her into the wall. A little harder than I intended. Something cracked behind us, and I hoped it wasn't something Esme particularly like. Or something in the wall. I thought sheepishly for a moment that perhaps Emmett was right. Perhaps we would break a house. Honestly, I hoped not. This was a wonderful cottage, and Bella would be immensely embarrassed. In fact, that would probably be enough to embarrass even me.

I pressed her hard against the wall, lips plundering hers as I rocked against her. Her legs came up to wrap around my waist, inviting. The urge to take her like this was almost uncontrollable, almost… "_No_, Bella. My way." I barely got the words out, but they were important. I didn't want to take her like this, hurried, rough.

I wanted her desperately, _now_, but I wanted it with her on the soft bed beneath me, my focus centered on her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, found our way back onto the bed. I tangled my fingers with hers, squeezing her hands gently in encouragement. I sucked lightly on her collarbone, moved just enough to brush against her entrance.

She cried out, her legs falling open for me, wrapping against around my waist. "Edward, please…I need you."

Bella, my Bella. If she only knew how true those words were for me. How much I truly needed her. I slid a hand between us, tested her gently. She rocked eagerly into my hand, taking my fingers in easily, muscles contracting invitingly around them. I moaned against her shoulder, shaky. Of course, she was ready for me. She always was. I released her left hand, took her hip in my right, positioned myself just right… "Bella. Look at me."

Her eyes had fallen shut but she opened them then, met mine. I held her gaze as I pushed into her, inch by inch. It took all the self control I could muster, but watching the slow progression of her eyes from pure pleasure to ecstasy was worth it. I gritted my teeth, pulled out just as slowly. I would not last long like this. I shifted my position to brush against her on my next entry. She needed to come first. She gasped, her head falling back. Yes, she liked this new angle. But I couldn't see her eyes anymore, and I lamented that loss, prepared to tell her to look at me again.

She caught me by surprise, one of those automatic reactions she had never been able to control as a human and still couldn't now. She thrust up against me, eager to be filled again. Her movements were shaky, quick. Almost my undoing. I gripped her hip hard. Hard enough to bruise, I realized, if this had been before. Perhaps that was how I had…but no. I wasn't going to think about that now.

I lowered myself more fully onto her, chest pressed flush against her, perfectly positioned to capture her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "Please, Bella…" And I turned her weapon around on her, thinking that if ordering her didn't do the trick, manipulation might. "Slow."

She shuddered, but I took it as compliance when she didn't rush me on the next stroke, settled instead for low steady moan that pumped fire through my veins. This was what I loved, pleasuring her. Feeling her body shake with it in my arms. No, there was nothing better in all the world than this. Nothing.

I was panting, fighting for my control already when I released the hand I still held, noticing that her other had remained twisted in the sheets. Still following my order not to touch, to be still. Well, it had been useful, but I was tired of it. I wanted to feel her hands on my back, feel her nails desperately trying to dig in. "Hold on to me." The words were whispered against her skin and she took to them eagerly, clutching at the muscles in back and shoulders like I knew she would. Like she was drowning. Oh, Bella, my Bella. I groaned, gripped her tighter again. She smoothed a hand down my spine, the gentleness of the caress almost jarring. "_Yes_, Bella…"

I kept my measured pace but I was close now, too close to bear. She was as well, I could feel it in the way her body clenched eagerly around me when I entered her, the way her breath came heavy and irregular. And only one thing more I wanted, needed. Her head had fallen back again and I reached up with my right hand to cradle it, tip her face toward me. "Look at me, Bella. Look at me." I ached to look into her eyes, to let her see it all, to see what she did to me. The love, the passion, everything. If I had a soul, she would be able to see it now, I was certain.

And _her_ eyes….

I was lost in them, lost in the depths of them. My name was on her lips, and it seemed to be in those depths as well, a feeling more than a coherent word. The closest I had ever come to hearing her mind. I could see her love for me, her desire, the incomparable high that came when she let go with me, muscles clenching tight around me as I spilled into her.

We came done from it together, eyes locked, entranced, watching the progression in each others eyes. We did not, could not look away. How long this lasted I was uncertain. Time suddenly had no 

meaning. I know only that after some indeterminate amount of time, I seemed to breathing again. I could feel my chest expand and contract against hers and I sighed, my eyes sliding shut, breaking the trance.

She sighed too, leaned forward to rest her forehead against mine. "That…was amazing."

Amazing didn't even begin to cover it. "Yes." I could hear the awe in my own voice.

"What just happened?"

Appropriate, because that had felt..different somehow. And as soon as she spoke the words I knew it, felt the truth in my bones. The truth of what I had been doing without ever coherently phrasing it, even in my own mind. That had been the only farewell I would ever give her, the only goodbye we would ever say. My eyes snapped open, meeting hers. I could see my fear mirrored there, my horror. So, she had figured it out too.

I rolled over onto my back pulling her with me to lay on my chest, our bodies still connected. I could not bear to part from her. At first I could not speak, could only hold her desperately close, lips pressed to her hair. It was some time before I realized my chest was shaking with silent sobs, tears I could never shed. As was hers. I clutched her tighter, tucked her face into my neck where I could feel her ragged breath on my skin.

"Edward?" She regained her voice first, though it was subdued.

"Yes, my love?" Ah, so I could speak. If the need was important enough.

She rested her chin on my chest, looked at me as she turned the words over. Oh how I wished I could see into her mind, to make this easier. Because it seemed the words just wouldn't come. She reached up, traced my lips tenderly with her fingertips. My angel, my perfect angel. "It…If it were enough…I love you."

It was jumbled, but I understood. Likely because I felt the same way. I my love were enough to keep her safe, she would not be in this danger now. The force of it would protect her, as it always had in the past. I had never dreamed of a time when that would not be enough. "Hush, love. Of course, I know. I know." I kissed her forehead, let my lips linger there. "The only thing stronger is this: how much I love you." But against our enemies, it was still not enough. All of my love, still not enough.

Shutting my eyes against that horror, I began out of habit to hum her lullaby. And though she could not sleep I felt her relax against me, tense muscles easing, her whole frame almost melting. When I had written this, I had not known how it would end. Not really, not the whole story. Thinking back to my first view of her spread out in that bed, her first whisper of my name I was overwhelmed with almost unbearable sadness. I had always known there was something sad about the end of the song, but I had never been able to put my finger on it before. This was it, the beautiful, tragic ending.

Far, far too soon.

She was calmer now, happier, but I kept humming for her, kept the music going. This was familiar, a piece of a time lost to us when there was nothing this hard, no cares this pressing. I had told her once I would sing all night to keep the bad dreams away, and it was true. I would do it for her now, but not to keep the bad dreams away. No, there were no dreams. I sang instead to keep out reality. I would keep it at bay as long as I could.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

There it is! A little bit different than I expected even, but I wanted to do a dominate enough Edward, but who still seemed in character. hope I pulled that off.

Hope everyone enjoyed it! (and if you did…a vote would be wonderful! : D )


End file.
